fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Kisa Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩 杞紗 |romaji = Sōma Kisa |aka = Sat-chan (by Shigure and Satsuki) |gender = Female |age = 13-14 |height = 144.5 cm / 4'9" |weight = 34.02 kg / 75 lb |hair color = Yellow (Manga & 2019 Anime) Auburn (2001 anime) |eye color = Amber (Manga & 2019 anime) Dark Brown (2001 anime) |blood type = A |cursed year = Tiger |actual year = Tiger |occupation = Student |affiliation = Unnamed Middle School Sohma Family |parents = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |manga = Chapter 27 |anime = Episode 17 (2001) Episode 18 (2019) |japanese = Kaori Nazuka (2001) Reina Ueda (2019) |english = Kate Bristol }} is one of the recurring characters of the Fruits Basket series. She is the Tiger of the Chinese Zodiac. When she is first introduced, Kisa had sealed her words away since she was harassed and ostracized by her classmates due to her naturally yellow hair and golden eyes, an effect of her curse. Tohru Honda, who understands Kisa's distress because she was once bullied herself, helps her to come out of her shell. Kisa then becomes very attached to Tohru, viewing her as an older sister. Kisa is best friends with Hiro Sohma and is close to Hatsuharu Sohma, viewing him as an older-brother figure. Appearance Kisa is a slender young girl with fair skin and large amber-colored eyes. She has nape-length, straight golden-yellow hair which she wears into a bob, with a scruffy fringe and two long strands of hair framing her face. She is also noted to be very cute by people around her, especially so by Tohru and Hiro. Kisa is often depicted in her school uniform, and she likes to wear feminine clothes such as dresses.Fruits Basket Character Book She also tends to borrow Tohru's clothes and imitates her style out of adoration. Personality When Kisa is first introduced, she refuses to speak since her classmates bullied her by laughing whenever she tried to say anything. She also willingly bites Tohru twice and Haru once. It is implied that this is a defense mechanism and that she had developed trust issues after being bullied at school. However, after Tohru's kind treatment, it encourages her to come out of her shell. She starts talking more often and expressing what's on her mind. Yuki Sohma also emphasizes with her due to his own experiences with bullying, so both resolves to be better. It is revealed that Kisa is a very sweet, innocent, kind-hearted and soft-spoken girl. She dislikes conflict and prefers to sort things out with civil conversations. She is also quite sensitive and easily shaken, and can break down in tears quite easily. Despite that, she prefers to bottle up her true feelings of sadness and conflict, and chooses to show a smile outwards. She can be somewhat clueless at times, as during Sorta Cinderella, when Hiro Sohma tells her to be careful, she says that she won't "bump into anyone", but he was really telling her that there were other boys who had their eyes on her. She didn't pick up these clues but is saved by Hatsuharu Sohma. She is also meek, shy, withdrawn, and reserved, and is initially seen to not be very good to take her own decisions. So when she is able to greet Kyo Sohma directly instead of relying on Hiro to speak for her, Kisa feels it is a major accomplishment and is proud over herself. Story Overview Pre-Fruits Basket Kisa has been best friends with Hiro Sohma since childhood, and the two would often play and spend time together. Eventually, Hiro fell in love with Kisa, and he confessed his feelings to head of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma. Akito, in response, was enraged and proceeded to injure Kisa, leaving Kisa to recover in the hospital for two weeks. Kisa was devastated and just couldn't understand why Akito had hurt her. When Kisa started middle school, she was constantly teased for her orange hair- and eye color, especially since neither of these hair or eye colors is viewed as normal for a Japanese girl in the story. Eventually, everyone started pretending that she wasn't there. However, they managed to notice her every time she would say something and would laugh at her for everything and anything she said. During this time, Kisa wanted to reach out to Hiro, but Hiro, guilt-ridden from his actions and afraid that Akito would attack Kisa again if he spent time with her, started ignoring her. Soon after, her class started ignoring her as well, and Kisa sealed her ability to speak. Hatori Sohma said that her words were there, but she mentally shut them off.Fruits Basket (2019 Anime): Episode 18: What's Important Is... Fruits Basket Second Year Arc Because of her problems of being bullied and ostracized in school, Kisa would start to purposely cause her family problems, and one day she ultimately ran away. The whole family was searching for her, but Hatsuharu Sohma found her in a bush and in her tiger form. While taking her back to Shigure Sohma's house, he bumps into Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda, who are waiting for it to stop raining. Tohru mistakes Kisa for a kitten and tries to pet her. Kisa bites her in her return, and they all go back to Shigure's house to treat Tohru's bite. When Hatsuharu starts talking about his theories on why Kisa is acting the way she is, she bites him and runs off, to which Tohru goes after her. Tohru finds Kisa in a bush in their front yard, and when she attempts to befriend Kisa, she bites her again. With Tohru's hand still in her mouth, Kisa's mother arrives, clearly on her wit's end. She asks Kisa why she had been causing trouble for everyone, and expresses that she was very hurt that Kisa had run away from her. Tohru (still being bitten), with her own experiences of being bullied and unable to tell anyone until her mother Kyoko Honda found out and comforted her, begins telling Kisa's mother about what she thinks is in Kisa's mind: she deduces that Kisa just didn't want to worry the people around her, because she was afraid that she would be hated by her mother if she told her that she was being bullied. Moved by Tohru's words, Kisa then transforms back. Instead of biting Tohru, she pats her hand, breaks down in tears, and hugs her. Kisa remains at Shigure's house for a few days, following Tohru "like a baby duck". During a call from Kisa's mother, Tohru discovers that Kisa is always in her mother's thoughts and that she loves her very much. Although Kisa wants to speak with the strength she found from Tohru, she remains mute. That afternoon after school, Haru brings a note from Kisa's homeroom teacher, stating that she needs to find the good in herself in order to recover, love herself, and move on. Yuki disagrees, believing that one can only love oneself when someone else accepts them for who they are, referring to Tohru's acceptance of him. Kisa finally speaks in agreement, and Yuki reassures her that Tohru will always be there for her, too. Soon after, Kisa goes with Yuki to pick Tohru up from work, and upon hearing Kisa speak, the two girls hug one another and break down in tears. With the support she found in Tohru, Haru, and Yuki, Kisa resolves to better herself by returning to school and begin facing her fears. When Hiro Sohma meets Kisa for the first time in several months face-to-face, her first words to him are to return Tohru's notebook to her. They argue about Kisa idolizing Tohru, leaving Kisa at the brink of tears. Hiro decides to give in and return Tohru's notebook. When Kisa asks why he had not helped her when she was bullied, Hiro is lost for words but explains to her vaguely why he kept a distance from her (but he never mentions he was behind Akito injuring her). Eventually, Hiro tries to say the words "I love you" but he can not. Kisa, however, understands on the spot that he wanted to say that and forgives him. Afterward, Hiro joins Kisa and Tohru to watch Mogeta at Shigure's house.Fruits Basket (2019 Anime): Episode 20: I Can't Believe You Picked It Up Kisa and Hiro have their first shown fight over a remark passed off from Hiro about Tohru's 'obsession' with her mother. In the end, Kisa feels some guilt for having sided with Tohru. She decides to apologize to Hiro and goes to Hiro's room, but Hiro accidentally hits her in the face with his door when he decides to apologize to her. They soon make up. She is delighted when she finds out that Hiro's mother is pregnant.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 10, Chapter 58 Kisa, Hiro, Momiji Sohma, and Haru go to see the Sorta Cinderella play put on by Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and their friends. In the entrance hall, Hiro notices a couple of boys staring at Kisa and flirting about her. Hiro warns Kisa to be careful. She responds that she'll be careful not to bump into anyone in that big crowd. Haru notices, too, and picks up Kisa and carries her into the auditorium. After the play, Kisa goes on about what a great job Tohru did onstage.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 15, Chapter 88 Third Year Arc Kisa and Hiro go out and are near the hospital when they see Kyo vomiting (from running). Kisa is very happy to be able to greet Kyo directly, rather than relying on Hiro to speak for her. Hiro does not like the sight of Kyo's vomit, but Kisa gives him her handkerchief to wipe his mouth. When Kyo sees Kisa and her actions, he remembers how Tohru had treated him before, taking care of him despite being a troublemaker and the odd one out of the Sohma Family.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 126 When Kisa's curse breaks, she is seen spending time with Hiro and his younger sister, Hinata Sohma. She begins crying over having it broken, shocking the two siblings.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 130 Once all the Zodiacs' curse breaks, Kisa is invited to the final banquet of all by Akito. Kisa and Hiro accompany each other, and when Akito reveals herself to be a woman, both of them are very shocked. Akito tries to apologize for everything she has done, but without success. However, she explains that she would now move forward, continue living as a Sohma and the head of the family, and that she would be giving all the Zodiacs their freedom to do whatever they want.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 132 Epilogue When Kisa and Hiro think about Tohru moving with Kyo to the countryside, Kisa goes into an overdrive of emotion. Hiro comforts her, telling her there is no point holding back her emotions and tears. As Kisa cries, she remembers all the memories she had with Tohru, right from the start when Tohru met her for the first time.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 136 The Tiger of the Zodiac Kisa is possessed by the spirit of the tiger. Whenever she is hugged by the opposite sex, or if her body goes through a great deal of stress, Kisa transforms into her Chinese Zodiac form. Like all the Cursed Sohmas, their respective animals are drawn to them; and in Kisa's case, tigers (though this is unlikely, considering that tigers aren't found everywhere). The Tiger is the third of all zodiac animals. In Chinese culture, Tigers are courageous and active people who love a good challenge and adventure in life, which applies to Kisa later in the series as she grows throughout the obstacles she faces, rather well. As she isn't an adult or teenager yet, when she transforms, she is shown as a tiger cub. She has honey brown-colored eyes and orange-colored hair due to sharing similar traits with her animal, the tiger. This has led to her classmates at school bullying and eventually ignoring her. Kisa was visibly affected and even went mute for a period, but eventually, she overcomes this, embraces the fact that she is different from other girls, and learns to love herself. S1E17-2001 (78).png|Kisa in her tiger form in the 2001 anime. S1E18-2019 (30).png|Kisa in her tiger form in the 2019 anime. When Kisa's curse broke, she was subconsciously aware of it and broke down in tears, describing it as a bittersweet experience. Kisa's curse was the overall seventh to break. Trivia *According to Natsuki Takaya, Kisa was originally designed as in the running for being the first or second most beautiful character. *According to Takaya, she likes drawing Kisa in frilly dresses, though she mentions that Kisa herself wouldn't want that. Because of that, she mostly draws Kisa in such clothes in color pictures and official artwork. *Kisa dislikes flashy colors. *Kisa's name is derived from the second month, [[wikipedia:Kisaragi|'''kisa'ragi'']] or "changing clothes month", which is the month of the tiger of the traditional Japanese calendar. *Kisa considers the "Mabudachi Trio" her uncles and calls them Uncle Hatori, Uncle Shigure and Uncle Ayame, even though they are actually her older "cousins". *Kisa is the second youngest member of the Zodiacs. *Kisa owns a stuffed tiger plushie. *Kisa likes playing in parks. es:Kisa Sohma fr:Kisa Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Female